The Weakness of Ron!
by SpiceChaiPrincessOfDoom
Summary: Ginny prevails! Ron is threatened by Ginny, and must fulfill her requests! NOT INCEST - finished, finally though last chapter is a bit of a joke...
1. Ginny's Threat

**Wha ha ha! Here is this beauteous fic that I know you will appreciate!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything okay!?**

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" screamed Ron as Ginny advanced, her wand raised and ready to perform the Bat-Bogey (A/N did I spell that right?) –Hex.

"You can go out with whoever you like!!"

"Even Malfoy?" said Ginny, smiling evilly.

Ron whimpered. As Ginny raised her wand once more, he started to hyperventilate . Then Ginny opened her mouth, and Ron finally broke.

"Fine!" he yelled as Ginny lowered her wand.

"Oh, and one more thing," Ginny said sweetly.

"Yes?" Ron replied.

"You have to ask Hermionie out." Ginny said as she smiled evilly once more, " You've got two weeks." She left the room.

Ron fainted.

So short, I know, but my partner in crime, Gray Wolf was hit by a lack of inspiration bunny and went down. She's the one with the plot ideas anyway.

**Please review and tell me/us if this should be a one shot or if I should continue. Please? Pretty Please?**


	2. Gred and Forge

**Next chappie is up!! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: "Hello, my name is JK Rowling and that is why I'm writing on ! NOT.**

Ron jumped out of bed. He went about dressing and brushing his teeth, happily contemplating his breakfast. Then, suddenly, the grin slid off his face like soggy marshmallows. He remembered that today was the last day he had to ask Hermione out before Ginny cursed him to oblivion. "I'm doomed!!" he wailed as he sat down on his bed. "I've even lost my appetite!!"

"Well that's too bad little bro, now isn't it?" asked George amiably, as he and Fred stepped out of thin air with a crack.

"You've been eavesdropping!" Ron shouted in his rage at the world (including his brothers). "I hate you!!"

"Now, now Ronnie," said Fred sweetly, "don't bother yourself."

"No don't bother yourself," echoed George, "and what exactly _were_ you sobbing on about?"

"Ginny, she…" Ron dribbled off and started sobbing.

"She threatened you unless you ask Hermione out?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"Hey! How do you know!?" Ron shouted after them as they raced off, guffawing. "Get back here now!!"

**I know it's really, really, short but PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Look at the pretty purple button – it's calling you!**


	3. Felix Felicis and Fleur

**Hey y'all. We know we haven't updated in, like, a million years, but there were finals! I swear, I am soooo glad that is over! First we had science. Mr. D, our psychotic science teacher threatened to randomly blow up people's backpacks if we all didn't get a 90+ average. Then we had math shudders. Well, maybe I shouldn't go in to details. And then History. We had a final test **_**and**_** project!!! How is that fair!? AND my project was on Scotland – consequentially, my history teacher Mrs. Taw ran around trying to hem me into a kilt!!! And it was really ugly too! Any way, I'll just get onto the story. Have fun!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Fred and George listened to Ron's continued sobbing inside his room. "I hate them!! How could they be soooo mean!? First they taunt me, then they run away!! Sniff "

"Well, another successful potion made, bro!" George whispered as the twins high-fived. " Yep," said Fred, "that elixir of hopelessness seems to be extremely potent!"

"We might have dosed him too strong, you know," said George, almost worried for once (gasp!), "I think we ought to do something nice for him though, you reckon?"

"I was almost thinking the same, he _is_ our little brother, you know?" … Then suddenly, a lightbulb went off in George's head. "Hey, what do you reckon we slip him a little Felix – some help with Hermione, you know?"

"Perfect! I've got some around somewhere – ickle Ronnie won't know what hit him!" Then, Grinning evilly, they apparated downstairs.

…

"Pumpkin juice, Ron?" asked Fred.

They had been trying unsuccessfully for the last hour to get Ron to eat something with Felix Felicis hidden in it. "No," said Ron, "I told you, I'm not hungry."

"Well, okay then." Fred and George gave up and left Ron by himself in the kitchen.

"Fred, can we do something about him!?"

"I know mate, if only we could distract him, and sort of shove it down his throat…" George imitated force feeding Ron, but Fred got the lightbulb this time. "Hey, but you know what distracts Ron…" George thought for a minute, and suddenly his eyes lit up with realization. "Distracts him!" he exclaimed, "more like disconnects his brain!"

…

Fleur stood unsurely before Ron's door with a tray in her hands. "Well, eef you're sure eet's all right…" she said nervously.

"Of course it is!" said George.

"Yeah Phl- I mean – Fleur," Fred reassured her, "It's all for his own good…"

"Well, alright," said Fleur making up her mind. She swept into the room gracefully, letting the door swing shut behind her.

Ron was sitting on the bed writing in a diary. As soon as he saw Fleur his eyes glazed over and he said, "oh, h-hi!" He was so entraptured that he didn't even see Fred and George sidle into the room after Fleur.

"A _diary_," sniggered Fred, "look, it's even got one of those fancy keys!"

"I know, bro," George laughed softly," we'll be honor bound to tease him about _this_!"

Meanwhile, Fleur had swooped down upon Ron with her tray, and kissed him on the cheek. Ron looked thunderstruck. "Ron, I heard zat you vere not feeling well, zo I decided to bring you up a leettle something to eet, " she gushed," here, have some pumpkin juice."

"Erm, t-thanks Fleur," Ron took the pumpkin juice unsteadily. He cleared his throat and smoothed his shirt front self-consciously.

"Well, I hope you get vell soon!" Fleur exited gracefully, leaving a gaping Ron in her wake. As the door swung shut, he picked up the pumpkin juice like it was the Elixir of Life and drained it., apparently forgetting that he wasn't hungry.

"Whoa," said George, "she was really working it!"

**Yay! Finally a chapter that is a bit longer!!! Woo hoo! Any way this story is on temporary hiatus due to horrible writer's block. Please review – any ideas would be fabulous!!!! **


	4. ZE END! finallysorta

**-coughs- ahem. Okay, so this is a story that a friend and I wrote when we were ickle little 6****th**** graders, and later on, for some reason, decided to post on this account. Add in the fact that we mostly wrote this when we were sugar high off copious amounts of pixie sticks, and you get the equation x(y+2)this fic sucks! Therefore, it has been on hiatus for a reeeeeeally long time (I almost never delete stuff) and since I feel guilty about not writing anything else, I'm just going to have some fun and write on this a little! So, yeah… have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Can't you tell from the previous chapters?**

Ron traipsed happily down the stairs, grinning like a two year old with a lollypop. He went into the kitchen, where he found Ginny and Harry involved in a serious conversation at the table. "Ginny, I'm sorry, but I can't love you anymore!" cried Harry, unaware of Ron's presence.

"Why not, Harry?" Ginny sobbed, equally dramatic, "Why not?"

"It's because-" Ron passed out of the house at this point, and thus did not hear Harry's explanation. However, he did hear his sister start shrieking a few moments later. "NO HARRY! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CHEAP THONGS FROM WALMART! I JUST WANT YOU, HARRY!!" Ron was (for some reason) undisturbed, and strolled on.

He eventually came to the dirt road that lead to the Burrow. He walked down it a ways, and kept walking, even when he was out of the village. Soon, around the rise of a hill, he came apon a Mercedes wallowing in the mud created by copious rainfall in the past week. Using the randomly granted knowledge of physics he had suddenly attained from the Felix Felicis, he pulled out a crow bar, and began to lever the Mercedes up out of the mud. However, it was firmly stuck, and so he knocked on the side of the car. The door opened, and out peered none other than Hannah Montanah/Miley Cyrus, the acclaimed bi-polar American rock star! Ron immediately took of his cloak, and laid it down so that she could walk over the mud without getting dirty.

"Oh thank you kind sir," HMMC simpered once she was free from her heinously dirty entrapment, "I could have gotten out myself, of course, but I was so afraid of getting my wig dirty." She stroked the long, barbie-esque blond hair that seemingly sprouted from her skull. Ron, being the tall, silent, and understanding in the way of hygene young man that he was, simply nodded and swept HMMC off to the Burrow to marry her.

They got there, and had a lovely wedding with Ron in a tuxedo of puce (exactly half green and half yellow) with Fleur, Hermionie and Ginny as the bridesmaids, and Blaise Zabini as the best man (Harry was still sulking about low-quality thongs). Then they all lived together in happiness and peace. UNTIL…

HMMC began having more frequent bursts of bi-polarism, until one day she became violently angry and killed Mrs. Weasley's chickens. Mrs. Weasley then avenged her chickens by promptly killing HMMC with a saucepan. Fleur was very grateful to HMMC for killing the chickens, and thus was the only one who mourned her.

So Ron ended up a happy bachelor, Harry found Victoria's Secret and was content with their high-quality thongs, Hermionie got together with Cho Chang, and Ginny joined a book club. And all was right in the world.

_-the end-_

**Yeah… can you tell I was really bored and distracted when I wrote this? I can…****Review please… flames are welcome, they might burn some of the impurities out of this story. Or they might just warm me up, I'm freezing (stupid broken heater).**


End file.
